


嘘と真実と嘘

by plum_pot



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Michael Fassbender, M/M, Prostitution, マカベンダー
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_pot/pseuds/plum_pot
Summary: pixivからの移行2015年12月13日投稿





	嘘と真実と嘘

**Author's Note:**

> pixivからの移行  
> 2015年12月13日投稿

　溺れてるみたいだ、とジェイムズは思う。それは予知に似ていたと、あとになって知った。  
　群青色の海の底に光が射し込むように、暗いクラブのホールにゆらゆらと揺れる照明が射し込み、そこで踊る人々は泳いでいるように見える。肌は青い照明に暗く沈み、ときおり射し込む明るい光に元の色を取り戻す。単調に流れている、腹の底に響く低い音は人をじっとしていられないような気分にさせるのか、ダンスフロアはたくさんの人で溢れかえっていた。壁際のスツールに座っているのはジェイムズくらいなものだった。  
　人のうねりを眺めていると、音楽の切れ目にちょうどわっと沸き立った一角があり、ジェイムズは何とはなしにそちらに目を向けた。何人かの男女が崩れ落ちそうなほど笑っている。一人、妙に歯並びの良い男がいる。髪は赤か茶色か、暗いクラブの光の中では判然としない。男の薄い腰が隣の男の腰とぶつかる。不規則な光が男の体を舐めていく。  
　男はふと視線をジェイムズに向けた。  
　はじけるように歯を見せて笑っていた男は、ジェイムズの視線に気づいて、笑いを少し収めた。薄く開いただけの唇から歯は見えなくなった。細めた目がジェイムズの目と合う。フロアを流れていく照明の光が、男の薄い色の目の上を通っていく。  
　目をそらすべきだ。このままずっと見つめていたら何か誤解されそうだと思ったが、視線を逸らすことが出来なかった。思いがけずに、カッと腹の底から上ってくる熱があった。男の瞳の薄い色がこちらを見ている。  
　ジェイムズは手の中のグラスを煽った。氷がすっかり溶けて、気の抜けたアルコールが喉を通っていく。視線を戻すと、もう男はこちらを見ていなかった。ホッとしたような、残念な気分を感じていた。  
　ジェイムズは立ち上がり、ウイスキーをワンショット頼み、ふたたびスツールに座る。新しいウイスキーを舐めて、ジェイムズはため息を吐いた。彼の友人たちはどこに行ったのか、周りに見当たらない。  
　トントンと肩を叩かれ、振り向いたところで、ジェイムズは息を詰まらせた。そこには先ほど見つめていた男が立っていた。やばい、変な誤解をされた、と焦ったところで、男がぱっと笑う。妙に毒気を抜かれる笑顔だった。焦っていたのが、どうでも良くなるような心地にさせる。  
「ここにはよく来る？」  
　と男は聞いた。言葉の端にアイルランドの訛りがあった。  
「ときどき」  
「ふうん。初めて見た。住んでるのはこの近く？」  
「いや」  
　これはナンパされているのか？とジェイムズは疑った。  
「これってナンパか？」  
　そう聞くと、男が首を傾げる。  
「そうかも」  
「ふざけんな」  
　ジェイムズの答えに、二人して笑った。  
　笑いのツボが似ているというのは重要なことだ。息の合わない相手と話しているとイライラする。わずかな会話でも、気が合う、気が合わないということが分かるものだ。  
　男はマイケルと名乗った。  
　それから時々、クラブやバーで顔を合わせるようになった。彼は近くのバーでバーテンダーとして働いていた。バーテンダーという職業柄か、マイケルの知り合いは多かった。バーでもクラブでも、見かけるたびに、違う人物と親密そうにしている。最初、ジェイムズは、マイケルと触れ合ったり、キスをしたりしている、それらの人物を彼の恋人だと思ったが、次に会ったときも同じ人と一緒にいるわけではなかった。比較的、多く見かけるのは、マイケルの一回り年上に見えるリアムという男だった。マイケルと同郷だというが、マイケルがロンドンに出てくる前に接点があったというわけでもないらしい。  
　バーで飲んだあと、帰宅するのが面倒になったジェイムズは、時々、マイケルの狭いフラットに押しかけた。彼のフラットは本当に狭かった。その狭い狭い部屋の中に、ごちゃごちゃと物や服や本が詰め込まれ、さらに小さなダーツの的とピンポン台まで置いてある。二人してそれで遊ぶこともあった。  
　その狭い部屋でタバコを分け合い、ベッドを分け合って寝ていたときのことだった。少し肌寒い日で、ジェイムズもマイケルも無意識に人肌のぬくもりを求めて近づいていた。少し近すぎだ、とジェイムズは居心地悪く思ったが、眠気とぬくもりの心地よさの方が大きかった。ジェイムズの膝頭に、マイケルの膝裏が触れている。毛も生えないそこはやわらかい。シャツ越しに薄い布の下の肌と体温がじわりと伝わって来る。  
　首筋から匂いがするとジェイムズは思った。彼の匂いは嫌いではない。むしろ好ましい。ジェイムズはマイケルの腰を撫でた。自分より身長が高いのに、マイケルの下半身は肉付きが薄い。いや、そうでもない。触れ合った下半身に臀部のやわらかさを感じる。マズいなとジェイムズはぼんやりと思った。どこに内臓が入っているのか心配になるほど、腹も腰も薄いのに、臀部にはそれなりの肉がついている。思いがけない、尻のやわらかさのせいだ。パンツの中の陰茎に少しずつ熱が集まってくるのを感じる。もし、マイケルが起きていたら、勃っているのが伝わってしまうだろう。ジェイムズはしばらく誰とも付き合っていない。カジュアルなセックスをするタイプではなかった。次第に硬くなっていくのが分かっていたが、心地よく眠かった。  
　マイケルの体がもぞもぞとしている。その動きに、眠気が少しずつ去っていく。  
　ややあって、マイケルがぼそりと「勃ってる」と小さくつぶやく。  
「勃つことだってあるだろ」  
　何が悪いと言うとマイケルは「溜まってるのか？」と聞いた。  
「別に」  
　マイケルは体ごとこちらを振り向いた。マイケルの目がこちらを見る。  
　クソとジェイムズは思った。この目が厄介だった。最初にクラブで目が合ったときの目だ。少し目を伏せて、気怠いような、セックスの前のような、セックスの後のような顔を見せる。クラブで歯を見せて笑っているとき、バカなことを話しているとき、そんな雰囲気は微塵もないのに、こうして不意に色が変わる。  
「舐めようか」  
　マイケルの指先が、ジェイムズのシャツの裾をたどり、端を持ち上げる。  
「……おい」  
　マイケルがごそごそと下に沈んで行き、下着を下げられる。勃ち上がり掛けた性器を握り込まれて、腹に力がこもった。先端に吐息がかかり、ぬめる舌先を感じる。下から上へ指先がたどり、その後を追うようにあたたかい舌がなぞっていく。ジェイムズは息を詰めた。こいつ、マジでやりやがったと思う。  
　焦らすように舌先と指でなぶられ、思わず、その短い髪に手をやったところで、あたたかい口腔に性器を含まれて、ジェイムズは息を詰めた。マイケルは慣れた仕草で、ジェイムズの性器をしゃぶり、吸い上げる。今まで、何度か彼女に舐めてもらったことがあるが、こんなに上手くなかった。それもそうだ。ジェイムズはどちらかというと、彼女のアソコを舐めてやるのが好きで、一方的にペニスをしゃぶらせる趣味はない。  
　やっぱりこいつはゲイなんだろうかと、次第に近づく射精感とともに思う。ジェイムズは異性愛者だ。男のアレを舐めたいとは思わない。見下ろすと、自分のペニスにしゃぶりつくマイケルがふと視線を上げる。少し笑いながら竿に舌を這わせる。何が楽しいのか分からないが、実に楽しそうに男のペニスを舐めている。熱が急速に込み上げる。マイケルの薄い唇が大きく開かれて、ふたたび、赤黒く勃起した性器が、いやらしいピンク色をした口の中に飲み込まれていく。ジェイムズはその熱い口腔内に激しく射精した。  
　マイケルはベッド脇のティッシュを掴み、口の中の精液を吐き出し、それから、勃ち上がりかけていた自分のペニスを扱き始めた。マイケルが上り詰めるまで、ぼんやりとジェイムズは見ていた。達したマイケルは、ティッシュで手のひらを拭うと、何事もなかったかのように、ジェイムズと同じベッドで寝た。  
　それから二人の間でやることが一つ増えた。  
　いや、どんどん増えて行ったと言うべきか。  
　次に、マイケルの部屋に入ったとき、ジェイムズとマイケルはキスをした。マイケルはキスをしようとしたジェイムズに少し驚いた様子を見せた。男同士にキスのやり方などあるのか知らないが、ジェイムズは女の子にするのと同じように優しく触れてキスをした。前回、ジェイムズのペニスを舐めたというのに、なぜかマイケルは顔を赤らめていた。腰に手を回して抱き寄せつつ、もう片方の手で頬や耳を撫でて、相手の好きそうな場所を探し、そして、唇と唇を触れ合わせる。腰骨をなぞりながら、唇と唇を触れ合わせているだけで、マイケルは熱くなった。唇を開き、舌を出して、深いキスを誘う。しかしジェイムズは深いキスをさせずに、鼻の頭をすり合わせて、唇の表面だけのキスを繰り返した。押しつけあった下半身が次第に熱くなって、硬くなっていくのが分かる。こうしていると、唇の表面がどんどん過敏になっていく。  
　マイケルは重くなった息をはぁはぁ吐いて、少々強引にジェイムズの頭を引き寄せようとしたが、ジェイムズは拒んだ。  
「ジェイムズ……！」  
「なに」  
　マイケルの焦れた声を聞いてジェイムズは少し笑い、つられるようにマイケルも笑う。ジェイムズはそこで初めて舌を入れた。ぬめる粘膜の感触がたまらなくエロティックだった。口腔内の感じる場所を探り、舌を舌で愛撫してやる。セックスみたいだった。実際、体の内側の粘膜に触れているのだから、セックスと似たようなものかも知れない。上顎の弱い部分を何度も舌先でくすぐるうちに、マイケルは上擦った声を漏らし、そして、余裕のなくなった仕草で、ジェイムズと自身の下半身を緩めさせて、中から取り出した性器を合わせて扱き始めた。  
　──気持ちいい。熱い。いい匂いがする。  
　入れたいと本能的にジェイムズは思う。マイケルが女であれば、今頃、アソコはすっかりぬかるんでいるだろう。ジェイムズはそこを指と舌で愛撫してやって、それからペニスを入れる。マイケルは女ではないので、そんなことにはならない。男同士はケツの穴を使うというが、今は想像つかなかった。  
　その次に会ったとき、ジェイムズはマイケルのペニスに触れた。この男がどんなふうにイくのか興味があった。彼の唇にキスをして、ジェイムズはマイケルの下着の中に手を入れた。自分が自慰するのに似て、それが他人の性器だというのは不思議な心地だった。  
　荒れた息がジェイムズの名前を呼ぶ。マイケルのいやらしい指がジェイムズの性器に絡む。気持ちがいいが、気が散るのが嫌で、ジェイムズはその熱くなった手を離させた。追い詰める手の動きを早めながら、体を少し離して、彼の姿をよく見ようとする。潤滑油に濡れた手のひらが勃起したペニスを扱くにつれて、湿った音が立つ。彼は薄い腹を波打たせて、荒く息を吐き、火照った肌は少し赤みが差していた。  
　彼はジェイムズの視線に気づいて、顔を背けた。表情はそれほど変わらないように見えるが、器用に首筋だけうっすら赤みを帯びている。ジェイムズは無意識に唇を舐めた。  
「悪趣味」  
　クッションに顔を埋めながら、彼がそう小さくつぶやくのを聞いた。  
「どっちが？」  
　とジェイムズは訊いた。  
「ジェイムズ。お前だ。人の顔をじろじろ見るなんて悪趣味だ」  
　マイケルがクッションから顔を上げて、ちらりとこちらに視線を寄越す。薄い水色の瞳が濡れている。自分から顔を上げた癖に、マイケルは顔を火照らせた。ジェイムズはふたたび唇を舐めた。この間、自分のペニスを舐めたくせに、と思う。そしてジェイムズがイくのを見て楽しんでいた。  
「お前だって、この間、俺がイくのを見てニヤニヤしてただろ」  
「してない」  
　マイケルの肌がなお火照る。限界が近づいているのが分かる。太ももが強張り、腰が揺れている。ジェイムズはまた、男同士のセックスのこと、アナルセックスのことを考える。ジェイムズは彼女とアナルセックスをしたことがない。  
「イけよ、ほら」  
「……ッ！」  
　マイケルは首を振り、ジェイムズの手に手を重ねて、引き離すとも促すともつかない仕草を見せたが、顔を背けたまま、ジェイムズの手に導かれて射精した。  
　マイケルはハァハァ荒い息を吐き、シーツの上で脱力していたが、しばらくして少し笑った。ジェイムズはその唇に口づけをした。マイケルが目を開いて、その薄い色の瞳がジェイムズを見る。その太ももにはジェイムズの硬くなった熱が当たっていた。  
　ジェイムズ、とマイケルが名前を呼ぶ。マイケルは少し股を開いて、ジェイムズを抱き寄せ、その熱芯を太ももの間に挟み込んだ。  
「このまま……」  
「……っ」  
　動くよう促されて、ジェイムズはゆっくりと腰を動かした。ジェルと精液、汗で湿った太ももが硬くなった肉を締めつける。最初はぎこちなく、やがて動きやすい体勢を見つけて、ジェイムズはマイケルの太ももにペニスを擦り付けた。変態くさい、と思うと息を吐くような笑いが漏れた。火照った顔のマイケルが笑いながらジェイムズを抱きしめ、太ももを締めつける。

 

　ジェイムズがバーに着いたのは、いつもより少し遅かった。仕事がいつもより長引いていたのだ。マイケルとはっきりと約束しているわけではなかったが、週に一、二回、遊ぶようになっていた。マイケルの都合がつかないこともあったし、ジェイムズの仕事が長引いて行かないこともあった。いつもよりは遅いが、間に合わないこともない時間で少し迷ったが、ジェイムズは行くことにした。マイケルとジェイムズは恋人というわけではなかったが、少し特別な存在になりつつあるとジェイムズは考えていた。クラブで二人きりで長く話し込んだり、一緒に踊ったりしているのが、傍目にも友人を少し越えて見えるだろうと思っていた。  
　さっと見たところ、店内にマイケルの姿はなかった。もう帰ったのかとジェイムズは思ったが、そうではないことにすぐ気がついた。  
　店の奥にあるテーブルにマイケルがいる。隣には知らない男が座っていた。何か面白いことを言われたのか、マイケルが頭を仰け反らせて笑う。ジェイムズの元まで声は聞こえて来なかったが、どう笑ったのか、少し高くなる笑い声は聞かなくても分かった。二人はお互いの顔を熱心に見つめ合って話し込んでいて、マイケルはジェイムズが来たことにも気づいていない。  
　それは今までも何度か見掛けた光景だった。マイケルは時々、こうしてジェイムズの知らない男と親密そうな雰囲気で話し込む。ただ、違うのは、これまでジェイムズはそれを意識していなかったということだった。  
　自分たちも話しているとき、こんなふうに見えるのだろうかとジェイムズは思い、その考えに熱くなるような、冷たくなるような思いがした。  
　ジェイムズはしばらく立ち尽くしていた。いや、そんなに大げさに言うほどではない。実際、立ち止まったのはほんの少しの間だった。  
　まばたきする間に、マイケルはジェイムズに気がつき、少し目を開いたように思ったが、すぐに破顔して、手を上げて振った。  
「ジェイムズ！」  
　男はジェイムズをちらりと視線をやり、それからまたマイケルの顔に視線を戻す。  
　しばらく三人でビールを飲みながら、とりとめもなく話し、笑った。これまで自分がこういうときにどう振る舞っていたのか、ジェイムズは思い出せなかった。男の手がさりげなくマイケルの膝に置かれている。マイケルも何かにつけては男の体に触れる。これまでもマイケルはこんなふうに男たちに触らせていたのだろうか。そしてジェイムズはそれを見て何も思っていなかったのか。男の手のひらがマイケルの太ももを撫でる。  
　そこは昨夜、ジェイムズが欲望を擦り付けた場所だ。硬い芯がなめらかで敏感な内腿を擦り上げるたび、マイケルは震えていた。  
　男の手のひらが太ももをゆっくりと撫で上げて行く。マイケルは男に顔を向けて笑う。ジェイムズはビールに口をつけて、胸元に込み上げてきた苦味とともに飲み下した。  
　ジェイムズが去った後も、彼らはバーに残っていた。ちらりと振り返ると、マイケルが、男の肩にもたれ掛かるようにして笑っているのが見えた。男の手がマイケルの腰に回されている。ジェイムズは振り返ったことを激しく後悔した。  
　あの男にもジェイムズと同じように触らせているのか、触っているのか。そして、これまでの数多の男たちとも。太腿にアレを挟んだり、それとももっと奥に触れさせたりしているのか。  
　いや、何の証拠もない。  
　そうだ、今までと何も変わっていない。変わったのはジェイムズの方だ。それがマイケルに騙されたような、裏切られたような気分を味わっていた。  
　マイケルは何も変わっていない。ただ、ジェイムズが変わった。そのことに対する羞恥と怒りに似たものが、胸の奥で焦げついていた。

 

　ジェイムズはマイケルが知らない女と楽しそうに話し込んでいるのを見る。女の笑う声が時々、聞こえてくる。ジェイムズはマイケルのそばには行かなかった。別の友人ニックと話していたが、彼らが気になって仕方なかった。  
　何度目かにこっそり視線をやったとき、マイケルと女のところに別の男が近づいて行くのを見た。ジェイムズは彼を知っていた。マイケルと一緒にいるのを時々見かける、リアムという年上の男だ。リアムに気づいたマイケルは破顔して、立ち上がった。いつも会っているだろうに、長い間会っていなかった友人に久しぶりに会えたというかのように、情熱的な仕草で彼の体を抱きしめ、そして唇にキスをする。  
　ジェイムズは目をそらした。これまで何度も観た光景だった。最近までジェイムズが意識しなかっただけだ。  
　ニックはジェイムズの視線に気づいて、ちらりと後ろを振り返り、彼らのキスを見た。すごいなとつぶやく。  
「なにが」  
「いや、堂々としてるから」  
「どういう意味だ」  
　彼らがゲイかどうかはともかくとして、ニック自身は異性愛者だが、共通の友人に同性愛者もいる。言いよどむニックの頭にぐりぐりと拳を突きつけると、ニックは笑って手を逃れて言った。  
「堂々と……客を取ってるってこと」  
「は？」  
　ジェイムズの反応に、ニックはしまった、という顔を見せた。知ってるかと思ってた、とニックはぼそぼそとつぶやいた。  
「客って……前から？」  
　昔からだとニックは言いにくそうに言った。バーテンダーとしての職が安定する前からだと。今はバーテンダーの仕事があるのだから、客を取る必要はないと思うとニックは早口で言った。  
　昔のことで、今は違うかもしれないとニックは言った。お前はそう思ってないだろうとジェイムズは思ったが、口には出さなかった。  
　ジェイムズはちらりとマイケルの方に視線をやった。リアムと笑っていたマイケルが、そこでジェイムズに気がつき、少し笑いを収める。こちらに背を向けて座る男が何か言ったようで、マイケルはまた視線を外して笑い出した。  
　ごめんとニックが謝る。  
「お前が謝る必要はないだろ」  
　とジェイムズは軽い調子で言って笑おうとした。ニックは視線をテーブルに落とした。  
「いつも親密そうにしてるから、お前も客の一人かと」  
　ジェイムズはカッと首筋が熱くなり、冷たくなるのを覚えた。  
「違う」  
　とジェイムズは言った。ニックはふたたび、ごめんと言う。  
「俺は違う。セックスは買うものじゃない」  
　ジェイムズの言葉に二人は笑った。ニックはジェイムズが笑ったことで安堵したようだった。

 

　次にマイケルと会ったのは週末だった。  
　ジェイムズは遅くに現れたが、マイケルは一人だった。他の男はいない。誰もいないのに、ジェイムズはピリピリと肌が泡立つのを感じていた。肌の下でずっと怒りと嫉妬がくすぶっていた。そしてそれらの暗い感情と結びつくようにして欲望が、ずっと血脈に流れていた。  
　マイケルはどこかぼんやりとしているように見えた。いつもなら馬鹿騒ぎしているところを、二人は言葉少なにビールを飲み、いつものようにマイケルの部屋に向かう。  
　部屋に入ってすぐ、ジェイムズはマイケルを扉に押しつけて深くキスをした。脚の間に体を入れ、腰を擦り付けて、ジェイムズが求めているものが何かはっきり知らせる。しばらくして唇を離すと、いつもより瞳孔の開いて、色の濃くなった目がこちらを見ていた。  
「ヤりたい。入れてみたい」  
　とジェイムズは言葉にした。分かった、と少し息を乱したマイケルがぼんやりとジェイムズの唇を見つめたまま応える。男同士でどうやってやるのか、いまいちよく分からないジェイムズが素直にそう伝えると、マイケルはそこで顔を上げて、息を吐き出すように笑った。  
「やり方は分かってる」  
　その言葉にカッと熱が上がる。その言葉の意味をあまり考えたくなかった。  
　ジェイムズは先にシャワーを浴び、続いてマイケルはいつもより長めにシャワールームにこもった。狭い部屋に、馴染みのあるソープの匂いが漂って来る。  
　シャワーから出てきたマイケルと性急に唇を重ねた。この間から何度か、このベッドでそうしてきたように互いの性器を愛撫しあう。マイケルはジェイムズの膝の上に乗り上げて、ジェルをつけた指で自ら後ろを解かし始めた。見下ろす瞳が笑っている。その目にまたよく分からないものが腹の底から込み上げて来る。それは、ここ数日、ずっとジェイムズを苛んでいる暗い感情だった。  
　ジェイムズの目の前で薄い腹が揺れている。ジェイムズは手のひらで腹を撫で、腰を撫で、唇を肌に落とし、そして息をするたび、上下する薄い腹に柔らかく噛みついた。は、とマイケルが笑う。  
「ジェイムズ。噛むな」  
　ジェイムズは少しだけ歯に力を込めた。このまま食い破りたいような暗い欲望が頭の隅を掠める。それを感じたのだろうか、ふ、とマイケルが息を詰める。顔を上げると、もうマイケルは笑っていなかった。欲望のような、痛みから来る恐れのような、彼が何を考えているのか分からないが、その表情に少し満たされて、ジェイムズはマイケルのペニスを愛撫してやりながら、へその穴に舌を入れて舐めた。マイケルはくすぐったいと笑い、身をよじる。また腹に噛みつくと、喉の奥から感じたような声を漏らした。手の中のペニスがぴくりと反応する。  
「感じた？」  
「バカ、感じてない」  
「腹が弱いんだ」  
「違う。人に噛みつくなんて、お前は動物みたいだな」  
「お前こそ動物だろ。交尾で噛みつかれて感じてる獣みたいだ」  
「バカ。そんなわけない」  
　笑いながら、マイケルはジェイムズの頭を押しやると、改めて膝の上に乗り、そしてジェイムズのペニスにゴムを着けると、ゆっくり腰を下ろして行った。熱くて狭い肉壁にペニスが飲み込まれて行く。ジェイムズは息を詰めた。マイケルがいやらしく腰を揺すり始める。脚を開き、やや後ろに体を倒している。自分の気持ちいい場所に当てているのだろう。ぬめる肉壁がきつく肉棒を締めつける。  
　いやらしいとジェイムズは思った。腰を突き上げると、マイケルは口を開いてかすかに声を漏らした。好きなんだろう、こうされるのがと思う。頭の芯が熱くなるのを感じる。  
　衝動のまま、マイケルの体を押し倒して脚を開かせ、濡れた隘路に肉棒を突き入れた。  
　快感の大きなうねりが込み上げて来る。ジェイムズはもはや逆らわず、叩きつけるように腰を動かした。マイケルは喘ぎ、腰を揺する。アソコがねっとりとジェイムズの肉芯に絡みつく。ジェイムズは何も考えずにただ快楽だけを求めてマイケルの体を貪り、その従順な体とともに達した。  
　シーツの上で脱力していたマイケルがふっと笑う。ジェイムズは体を起こした。マイケルは笑っている。何がおかしいのか分からないので訊いた。  
「なに」  
「アホみたいに気持ち良かった」  
　マイケルはそう言って、ふとそこでジェイムズの顔を見て笑いを収めた。  
「なに」  
「変な顔をしてる」  
「うるせぇ」  
　マイケルは笑い、ジェイムズの眉間を指ではじく。ジェイムズはマイケルの体を押さえ込んで、仕返しに頭突きする。  
「いっ、……！」  
　痛みにうめいたマイケルは、シーツに沈み込みながらくすくす笑う。ジェイムズもつられて少し笑った。  
「……気持ちよくなかった？」  
　とマイケルが訊く。いや、とジェイムズは応えた。マイケルはベッドサイドのタバコを探している。  
「すごく気持ち良かった」  
　マイケルが探し当てたタバコを手にして、良かったと笑う。  
「ずっとジェイムズのことを考えてた」  
　そしてそんなことを言う。  
「初めてクラブで目が合ったときから」  
　探し当てたタバコを手にしたまま、マイケルはジェイムズを見ている。  
　ジェイムズはその唇にキスをした。  
「嘘つけ」  
「嘘じゃない」  
　火照りの少し冷めた肌が触れ合うのが心地いい。胸の奥が苦しい。ジェイムズは単刀直入に訊いた。  
「あいつと寝てるのか？」  
「は？」  
　マイケルは目を丸くして笑った。  
「寝てない」  
「そうか」  
　ジェイムズは安堵した。そして踏み込んで訊くべきか躊躇う。マイケルはジェイムズの顔を覗き込む。  
「なに」  
「お前がレントボーイだって聞いた」  
　マイケルはなぜかまた笑った。怒るか、驚くか、恥ずかしがるか、そういう反応を見せると思っていた。  
「本当だ」  
　ジェイムズとのキスに顔を赤らめていた男は、表情を変えずに、セックスをしてお金を貰っていることを肯定する。  
「リアムとは」  
　マイケルは再度、寝てないと答えた。  
「じゃあこの間の男は。初めて見たから名前は分からない」  
「たぶんヤった」  
「たぶんって」  
「いちいち覚えてない」  
　ジェイムズは唸った。もう何を言えばいいのか分からなかった。  
「理由を訊いても？」  
　マイケルは頷いた。少し視線を伏せる。その仕草が何を意味しているのか、ジェイムズには判断つかなかった。  
「お金になる。気持ちいい」  
　もし、とジェイムズは言った。  
「もし俺がそのお金を払ったら辞める？」  
　マイケルは顔を上げ、驚いたようにジェイムズの顔をまじまじと見つめ、そして辞めないと言った。ジェイムズは自分の顔が険しくなっていくのを止められなかった。  
「リアムとは」  
「寝てない」  
　嘘つけとジェイムズは言った。マイケルは視線を落としてたばこに口をつけて吸い込む。

 

　ジェイムズは溺れていた。  
　暗い群青色の光に沈むクラブの中は海の底のようだ。時折、明るい光が差し込み、人々の体の上を流れていく。何人か集まった男女の中に見知った姿が見える。音楽に合わせて揺れる薄い腰が、傍らの男の腰にぶつかる。男の腕が彼の腰を抱き寄せる。男が何か耳元で言う。音楽がうるさくて、ああして耳元で言わなければ、聞こえないからだ。彼が歯を見せて笑う。サメのようだと言われる笑顔だ。  
　ジェイムズは顔を背ける。それ以上、見ているのが嫌だった。  
　その晩もジェイムズはマイケルのフラットへ行った。シャワーから出てきたマイケルは、濡れる短髪もそのままに、ジェイムズの膝に乗り上げて情熱的にキスをする。もうジェイムズしか欲しくないとでも言うような熱っぽさがあった。キスに熱い息を吐き、触れ合った体はまとったタオル越しにも熱くなっているのが分かる。  
　ほしいとマイケルは言う。何がほしい？とジェイムズは訊いた。マイケルは腕を回して唇に唇を押し当てながら、熱くなった体をジェイムズに擦り付ける。  
　薄い青の目がジェイムズの唇を見ている。何考えてる？とジェイムズは訊いた。腰を押しつけながらマイケルは笑う。首筋が少し火照っているのは、アルコールやシャワーのせいだけではなかった。  
　舐めたい？それとも舐められたい？と訊くと、マイケルはまた笑った。ジェイムズにふたたびキスをして、ジェイムズの下肢に手を伸ばす。細く筋張った指が中に潜り込んで、少しだけ芯を持ち始めたペニスを取り出す。マイケルは膝をつくと、ジェイムズのペニスに唇を押し当て、愛撫し始めた。熱い口腔がジェイムズのペニスを包む。マイケルの熱に包まれる。ジェイムズはうなり、マイケルの頭を掴んだ。マイケルはこちらをちらりと見上げる。ジェイムズは腰を動かして、その熱い口腔を犯した。口を犯されながら、マイケルは自分のペニスを弄っている。ジェイムズは、名残惜しそうな口から肉茎を引き抜き、ベッドの上にうつ伏せにさせた。  
　ジェルを取って、マイケルの後ろに触れると、そこは案の定、すでにジェルに濡れて柔らかかった。ジェイムズは指を離して、口淫で硬くなった肉茎にゴムをつけて孔にあてがう。亀頭の先を擦り付けると、マイケルはのどを鳴らした。  
　狭いフラットがさらに狭くなっていくようだ。ジェイムズはゆっくり自身をマイケルの中に沈めて行った。熱い肉壁がジェイムズを包み、ぞくぞくと鳥肌の立つような快感が込み上げて来る。獣のような情動に突き動かされて、ジェイムズは腰を動かし、同じリズムでマイケルも体を動かす。  
　くそきもちいい、とマイケルがうわごとのように言う。その口唇に触れ、柔らかい口腔に指を入れると、濡れた舌が指に絡みつく。涎が指を伝い落ちていく。マイケルは、あ、あ、と高い声を漏らして喘ぐ。何も考えず、ただ二人して、同じところへ向かって行く。濡れた肉壁がぎゅうぎゅう肉茎を締めつける。ジェイムズは手を伸ばして、マイケルのペニスをしごいた。中がさらに締まる。触れ合う肌と肌は同じ温度に燃えて、重なり合い、境がなかった。  
「ジェイムズ」  
　マイケルがそこ、きもちいい、と喘ぐ。ジェイムズは叩きつけるように腰を動かし、そして達した。  
　ベッドの上で、しばらく二人とも荒い息を吐いていた。マイケルは体を震わせて、かすかに笑う。  
「気持ちよかった」  
　マイケルは体を返して、ジェイムズに向き合う。マイケルの薄い色の目が、まっすぐにジェイムズを見る。  
「あいしてる」  
　ハッとジェイムズは笑った。胸が苦しくてたまらなかった。  
「……誰にでも言うのか」  
　マイケルの唇がジェイムズの唇に触れる。  
「誰でもじゃない、ジェイムズだけだ」  
　胸の奥に熱した銅を注ぎ込まれるようだった。ジェイムズはその苦しみを飲み込む。涙に視界がにじむ。  
「愛してないって言え」  
　マイケルはジェイムズを見つめて言った。  
「愛してない」  
　ジェイムズはマイケルの体を抱きしめた。  
　あいしてる、とマイケルがまた言う。ジェイムズは体を離して、マイケルの顔を見た。苦しい。マイケルの指がジェイムズの頬を拭う。唇が唇に触れる。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　了


End file.
